kwcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kreludor
thumb|300px|Oberfläche von KreludorBei Kreludor handelt es sich um den Mond Neopias. Kreludor ist der erste (und einzige) Mond von Neopia. Über ihn ist nicht viel bekannt, außer die Tatsache, dass sich dort eine große Kolonie von Orangenen Grundos befindet und das sich dort irgendwelche dunklen Dinge abspielen... Ob es sich bei diesen orangen Grundos, um die Kolonie von Xarthab handelt, oder wo der Ort ist, wo sich die lilane Kolonie der Grundos von Zorlix befindet, ist nicht bekannt. Die Anziehungskraft ist im Moment 33% der Anziehungskraft Von Neopia. Boing! Atembare Luft ist ungefähr''' '85% der normalen Qualität. Vorkommen Hier ist eine Auflistung der Plots, in denen Kreludor eine Rolle gespielt hat, ein Schauplatz war, oder erwähnt wurde: *Die Rückkehr des Dr. Sloth - Schauplatz. *Der Untergang der Feen - erwähnt. Orte thumb|left|300px|KreludorEs gibt nur einen richtigen Standort auf dem Mond, und das ist der Mond selbst. Zuvor gab es zwei Kolonnien von Grundos, die orangenen und die lilanen, die jetzt aber in Harmonie zusammen leben. Die Kreludanische Bergbaufirma liegt dort in der Nähe und läuft, unter anderem da sie durch einen automatisierten Roboter bewacht wird. Die Minen gehen bis tief unter die Mondkruste, und haben so manch scheußliches Alien freigelegt. Nur wenig Leute wagen sich auf die dunkle Seite des Mondes, da sie dazu tendiert von vielen Meteoriten getroffen zu werden. *Buchtastische Bücher. *Café Kreludor. *Kreludanische Bergbaufirma. *Kreludanisches Wohnen. *Malseiten. *Meteor-Absturzstelle 725-XZ. *Neocola-Maschine. Geographie Terrestrische Anpassung gibt es auf Kreludor nicht, daher bleibt es ein unfruchtbarer Mond. Grundos leben in speziell designten behausungsmodulen auf der Oberfläche. Draußen beträgt die Schwerkraft nur ein Viertel von der Neopia's. 163_kreludor_moon.gif|Eine typische Szene auf Kreludor. Wetter Die Atmosphäre auf Kreludor beträgt grob 85% der von Neopia. Die Luft kann von Neopets geatmet werden.Dennoch unterstützt die Atmosspähre kein Wettersystem, egal welchen Typs, weshalb es beispielsweise nicht regnet. Regierung Zuvor war der Mond in zwei Hälften geteilt. Zorlix herrschte über einen Stamm von lila Grundos, während sein Bruder Xarthab die Herrschaft über orange Grundos hatte. Ein Krieg gegen Dr. Sloth vereinte die beiden Brüder. Es ist nicht bekannt, wer jetzt die Herrschaft über den Mond hat, es wird aber angenommen, dass die beiden Brüder sic die Macht teilen. Geschichte Es herrscht etwas Verwirrung, welche Rolle Kreludor in der frühen Geschichte der Grundos für eine Rolle spielt. Einige Quellen sagen, dass alle Grundos von Kreludor kommen, und schließlich von Dr. Sloth versklavt wurden, und nur die lilanen und organenen Grundos zurück blieben, die zu Rebellen wurden. Andere Quellen besagen, dass alle Grundos von einem Planeten namens Doran stammen. Es ist unklar, ob es sich hierbei um einen separaten Planeten handelt, oder ob dies die Bezeichnung der Grundos für Kreludor ist. Zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt brauchte Dr. Sloth Kreludit, dass verborgen in den Minen liegt. Um es zu bekommen, sendete er einen Spion namens Parlax aus, um einen Fehde zwischen den beiden Grundo-Fraktionen herauf zu beschwören. Dies gelang ihm auch, bis Agenten des Widerstands an Bord der Virtupets Raumstation, den Mond erreichten. Sie entlarvten Parlax als den Betrüger, der er war, und die Grundos schlossen sich dem Kampf gegen Dr. Sloth an. Sie hielten erfolgreich die Flotte auf, bis diese von innen zerstört wurde. Nun leben die Grundos in Frieden auf Kreludor. Wirtschaft Obwohl die kreludanische Bergbaufirma eine eine bedeutende Menge an Gewinn bringt, ist sie Eigentum und Tochtergesellschaft der Virtupets Inc., die im Besitz von Dr. Sloth ist. Daher profitiert nur Dr .Sloth von allen Minen-Aktivitäten, und nicht die lokale Grundo-Bevölkerung. Diese machen Neopunkte durch den Verkauf von laklem Weltraum-Essen, welches sie auf den Meteorfeldern ernten, und indem sie Bücher schreiben und verkaufen. Essen Weltraum-Alter-Essen (space age food) ist ein Menü in Café Kreludor. Üblich ist Essen, das orange oder lila ist, wie zum Beispiel die extra-terrestrische Krelubeere. Militär Kreludor hat eine beschränkte Armee bestehend aus orangen und lila Grundo-Kriegern. Hauptsächlich tragen sie Strahlenpistolen, die eine begrenzte Fähigkeit haben, Raumschiffe abzuschießen. Eine streng geheime Sektion dieser Miliz, bekannt als Sektion Sechs, übernimmt Missionen die als zu gefährlich oder riskant gelten. Das einzig bekannte Mitglied ist Sergeant Zarex. Die Rückkehr des Dr. Sloth thumb|left|Die Spionin berichter über den BürgerkriegDie Cybunny Spionin berichtet dem Widerstand über den Bürgerkrieg auf Kreludor und die Vermutung, dass Dr. Frank Sloth seine Hände im Spiel hat. Sloth habe einen Verräter eingeschleust, um die Situation zum Eskalieren zu bringen. Sein Ziel seien die Minen, in denen Kreludit lagern, das er für seine Experimente bräuchte. Der Widerstand benachrichtigt daraufhin den Wissenschaftler Werther, der ihnen einen kurzen Vortrag über das Mineral hält und stellt die Vermutung auf, dass Sloth dieses mal alle Neopets mutieren lassen will, um Neopia zu beherrschen. Daraufhin flogen Gorix und Cylara nach Kreludor. Cylara fragte, worum es bei dem Krieg eigentlich ginge und Gorix erklärte, dass es um die Führung der Minen ginge. Früher leitete ein altes Grundo die Minen, doch als dieses verstarb, hinterließ es die Aufgabe seinen beiden Söhnen Xarthab und Zorlix. Da diese beiden so unterschiedlich seien, wäre es kein Problem für Sloth's Spion die Situation zum Eskalieren zu bringen. Kaum ausgestiegen werden Gorix und Cylara von den Orangen Grundos und deren Anführer Xarthab "begrüßt". Gorix erklärt Xarthab, dass er Informationen hat, die ihn und seinen Bruder interessieren könnten. Zwar war dieser erst dagegen ihn anzuhören, doch als er hörte dass es um Sloth geht, überlegte er es sich und schickte seinen Berater los um Zorlix zu holen. Dieser ermahnte ihn jedoch Zorlix zu holen, woraufhin Gorix erkannte, dass es sich bei ihm um seinen alten Kollegen Parlax handelte, von dem er dachte er wäre tot. Gorix griff ihn daraufhin an, und als die Orangen Grundos ihn festhielten erzählte er ihnen, dass sie zusammen gefangen wurden und das Parlax abgeführt wurde. Jetzt wüsste er auch, dass Parlax ihn damals verraten hat. Als Gorix sich befreien konnte griff er wieder Parlax an, woraufhin Zorlix und weitere Lila Grundos erschienen, die dachten dass es sich dabei um ihren Berater handelte. Daraufhin wurde den beiden Königen klar, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann, weshalb sie Parlax demaskieren und dieser sich als gespaltenes Grundo herausstellt. thumb|111px|Gormos "verteidigt" sichDie beiden Grundo Brüder haben sich mittlerweile vertragen und Parlax ind Gefängnis gebracht. Sie sammeln alle möglichen Waffen und Cylara bemerkt, dass sie den Laserbohrer ebenfalls als starke Waffe nutzen können. Parlax gelang danach allerdings sofort die Flucht. Als Gorix und Cylara sich wieder auf den Rückweg machten, kümmerten sich die Brüder um die gegnerischen Raumschiffe. Nachdem Sloth's Raumschiff letztendlich explodiert ist, feiern die Grundos auf Kreludor den Sieg und die neue Zusammenarbeit der beiden Rassen. Im letzten Kapitel flieht Kommandant Gormos nach Kreludor um unterzutauchen und seine Herrschaft zu planen. Dort angekommen muss er erschreckt feststellen, dass die Grundos ihn als Held feiern, da er Gorix und Cylara nicht aufgehalten hat. Gormos will den Grundos verkleidet erzählen, dass Gormos kein reines Herz hätte, doch wird dieser durch Freudenrufe über ihn übertönt, was diesem gar nicht gefällt. Der Untergang der Feen Nachdem alles überstanden ist und die Helden sich auf machen in ihre jeweiligen Heimatländer zurück zu kehren, beziehungsweise Brynn Hanso zu Königin Fyora führt, sagt Hanso zu den Wachen Altadors: thumb|left"Das Schlimmste ist, dass jetzt das Klauen von Kreludor kein Abenteuer mehr ist..."'' Im englischen Original sagt er hingegen: "The worst part is, after all this, stealing anything smaller than Kreludor won't be much of an adventure..." ("Das Schlimmste ist, nach all dem, etwas zu stehlen, dass kleiner ist als Kreludor, kein großes Abenteuer mehr...") Hanso bezieht sich im Original auf die Größe Kreludors als Vergleich, dass das Stehlen etwas kleinerem als Kreludor kein Abenteuer wäre, während er in der deutschen Übersetzung vom Stehlen Kreludors an sich spricht, welches kein großes Abenteuer mehr ist. Trivia *Bei der Kreludanischen Bergbaufirma handelt es sich um einen Überrest des Die Rückkehr es Dr. Sloth - Plotes. *Ursprünglich hatten Lila Neopets noch orange Flecken auf ihrer Haut/ihren Federn / ihrem Fell. Diese wurden während der Rückkehr des Dr. Sloth entfernt, um den Gegensatz der lila Grundo Rasse und der organgen Grundo Rasse noch mehr zu verdeutlichen. Zurroball-Grundo.jpg|Zurroball-Grundo mit orangen Flecken Stamp space grundo.gif|Lila Grundo mit orangen Flecken - Briefmarke *Kreludor hat ein eigenes Altador-Cup-Team.thumb|Kreludor's Yooyuball Emblem **Seine Farben sind orange & violett, wie die zwei Farben der nun vereinigten Grundo-Rassen. Auf dem Mannschaftswappen ist in der Mitte Kreludor zu sehen, links und rechts die Farben orange und violett. Darüber sind 5 Sterne in der abwechselnden Farbenabfolge orange-violett-orange-violett-orange. *Beim weisen, alten Gnorbu, daß im Lunar-Tempel den Lunar-Kalenderfür Shenkuu erstellt, kann man jeden Tag die Position von Kredulor zu Neopia erraten. Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Die Rückkehr des Dr. Sloth Kategorie:Der Untergang der Feen